Three Months
by nana anon
Summary: [CRACKSHIP FIC] Nico expects any other much more attractive camper to be the new target for Zeus's affection, but it happens to be him that hits the bulls-eye this time around. Now he's stuck in a three month contract that could very well turn into something well... eternal. Literally.
1. Do I Wanna Know?

**hello everyone, my name is nana, and i write crackship fics. imo, there's nothing crackier than zeus/nico so i decided: why the hell not? just write it. so here were are. im gonna upload the chapters i already have written so here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DO I WANNA KNOW?<em>**

It all starts three months after The Second Giant War on an unassuming October afternoon. Nico di Angelo would like to say he was minding his own business on that day, but that would be a blatant lie. He, like the unfortunate son of Hades he was, managed to find himself walking head first into a conversation he was most definitely not supposed to hear. Obviously, the shadows still wanted to befriend him at that moment and managed to shroud his form to the point of the two figures conversing having no idea he was there.

Those two figures – of course – happened to be Dionysus and Chiron. Any conversation they had was probably important and completely worthy of eavesdropping upon, so that was exactly what Nico decided he'd do. Shrouded in shadows, he crept closer to the conversation and trained his ears on the words as they amplified through the dappled leaves of the overhanging tree branches. He learned quite some time ago that shadows were very keen on learning secrets just like everyone else.

"It's not my fault that my father has taken interest in the boy. You cannot blame me for something I have no control over. It would be best if we just hand him over and let the rest unfold as it may," Dionysus told Chiron, his arms crossed over his chest and a can of Diet Coke clutched in one fist.

"Absolutely not. He has finally settled in here and to wrench him away so suddenly on the whim of your father is unfair to the boy. He should not just be whisked away as if he's no more than a prize to win," Chiron retorted, his hooves stamping slightly.

"Tell that to Zeus, then. He does not believe your train of thought and, in fact, is growing rather impatient with you. The only reason he has not come down and retrieved the boy himself is because of your meddling. I don't know why you care for these campers as you do, but in my humble opinion, being summoned by the king of the gods is nothing short of a gift in and of itself," Dionysus stated, a smug grin playing on his features.

Nico would've stuck around to hear more if a wispy hand on his shoulder hadn't startled him. It was an unassuming dryad, her long brown hair sprouting fuchsia flowers, the chlorophyll color of her skin striking against the orange of Nico's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It had taken a bit to get used to wearing it around, but after a while it seemed natural. He looked much healthier than he had in a very long time in his three months at Camp Half-Blood and he was grateful for the unexpected friends he made while there.

"They're talking about you, you know," she told him and his eyes widened.

"Me?" He questioned. What would Zeus want to do with him of all people?

"Yes, you. The aurai haven't shut up about how Zeus has been working the winds overtime to restrain himself from dive bombing the camp just to get you. I heard all about it from Nia - you know, the naiad with the curly sea foam hair? She said she's best friends with one of the aurai and she knows all the juiciest gossip about the gods. Especially the sky ones," the dryad gushed and Nico's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

Zeus was restraining himself from dive bombing Camp Half-Blood… for him.

Him.

Unassuming, a few pounds above skeletal, majorly sleep deprived him?

Son of Hades him?

That couldn't be right.

"You're kidding me, right? Like is this some sort of practical joke?" He asked and the dryad shook her head, her cheeks flushing a dark hunter green.

"I saw you overhearing the conversation and I thought it best for you to know. Dionysus and Chiron have been arguing about this for days but they never seem to mention a name. I put two and two together when Nia told me that the aurai wouldn't shut up about how much overtime they were getting in the name of one such Nico di Angelo," she explained and the world got just a little more surreal.

Nico couldn't find the words to say so he stared at the dryad with his mouth hanging open and the world's most befuddled look on his face. She patted him on the shoulder twice and nodded before disappearing in a mist of fuchsia and freshly cut grass. He found himself turning his attention back to Dionysus and Chiron.

Chiron seemed more furious than before.

"I refuse it! He will not be reduced to such… to such… drivel! He is a hero; he has accomplished feats the likes of which Olympus has not seen in many years! I will not allow Zeus to turn him into something as undignified as a courtesan!" He practically hollered. The sky rumbled hard with thunder that shook the ground and lightning cracked dangerously close to the camp's border. Obviously, Zeus was majorly pissed and would probably bring down unholy retribution if this issue weren't solved immediately so Nico pushed his feelings aside and made it known to Chiron and Dionysus that he was, indeed, present for the majority of the conversation.

"I'll go," he said simply.

"How are you so certain that it's you whom we speak of?" Chiron asked, a waver in his voice that clearly indicated he was lying through his teeth.

"Stop trying to shield him from this, Chiron. He has made a decision and it would be wise to deliver him to my father as soon as possible," Dionysus chided, annoyed.

"He does not know what decision he has made! What he is about to walk head first into!" Chiron protested and Nico cleared his throat before Dionysus could respond. The sky was beginning to clear up, although stray thunderclaps shook the camp ground.

"You're right, I don't know. Which is why I'm only going there to _talk_, nothing more. Maybe I can make him see reason because I'm honestly not worth having around in that capacity, if we're stating facts here," Nico replied. The look Chiron shot him was something worthy of pity. It was almost sad how hard he was fighting to make Nico stay in the camp. Dionysus, on the other hand, seemed amused.

"Ha! My father seeing reason? I suppose after you make my father see reason you wish to tell me that _your father _has abandoned his post as the Lord of the Underworld and now seeks to pick daisies in fields dressed in gossamer?" Dionysus laughed and Nico shuddered at the mental image. He really wished Dionysus hadn't said that.

"Look, Lord Zeus has some sense, but maybe he's placing his… affections on the wrong person? I mean I'm hardly worth going nuclear on a camp for," Nico explained and Dionysus barked a mirthless laugh.

"Apparently not to him. He's under the impression that he must have you. Why? I do not know. What I do know is that it would be the safest course of action to take you to his throne room and have the chips fall where they may," Dionysus told Nico, his tone serious. Chiron could only sigh.

"If that is what you wish to do, Nico, then I cannot interfere any longer. I can only warn you that this could end horribly for you. The love of a god is always fleeting and it will not be long before he finds someone to replace you," Chiron stated harshly and Nico supposed it hurt a little bit more than it should have. Still, he steeled himself and turned to Dionysus.

"If I shadow travel out of here, there's a ninety percent chance Lord Zeus is going to be facing himself with a transparent smoke demigod and I'm pretty sure that's not what he wants me around for, so do you mind – I don't know – teleporting us out of here?" He asked and Dionysus shrugged.

"I see no problem with it," he answered and in a column of light Nico almost forgot to close his eyes against, they were gone from Camp Half-Blood.

This was by far the most weird and confusing day of Nico di Angelo's life and he was sure that it wasn't going to get less confusing from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	2. Knee Socks

_**KNEE SOCKS**_

When the light column fades, Nico finds himself feeling like his soul took a shot of adrenaline, like his whole body was on a caffeine rush. The shadows that usually clung to him were now shying away, as if he was radiating too much light for them to stick to him like they always did. This felt like the complete opposite of shadow travel and the difference between the two left him light headed.

"My father sensed our approach and requested I take you to see Aphrodite before sending you off to the throne room, so off we go," Dionysus explained and Nico was much too jittery to respond.

"Obviously this form of travel has left you much too… agitated to try again. Mortals usually never survive the first round, but since you've experience in the field of magic travel, I assumed correctly that you wouldn't suffer a heart attack from it, although I'm sure your poor body couldn't sustain another time. That leaves us with the good old fashioned method of walking," Dionysus said and once again Nico's practically quaking form could only manage a nod.

The ambled down the path that lead to Aphrodite's house – or one would better say palace – on Mount Olympus and the walk itself was silent. Nico collected the thoughts in his mind and sorted them so that he wouldn't deal with too much at once as he attempted to calm himself down. He learned how to compartmentalize a very long time ago and in moments when he felt stress was about to fall upon him, he compartmentalized everything and took every obstacle one step at a time. This – he feared – was not going to be one of those situations.

When they arrived at the front steps of the gorgeous mansion that housed Aphrodite, they didn't even need to knock before she poked her head out of the doorway, looking as gorgeous as always.

"Thank you for bringing him here, I'll take over for now! Goodbye!" She told Dionysus as she practically dragged Nico into her house by his wrist. She slammed the door behind him and the giddy look on her face meant that Nico was in for something personally unpleasant. As she pushed him toward the right side of the house through a winding hallway, she began to ramble in a way that put Nico _very _on edge.

"Did you know that in Ancient Greece before a very large and important offering to a certain god, the people or person making the offering would bathe themselves thoroughly to remove all impurities and then offer the most fragrant smelling and wonderful parts of their oxen or lamb? Essentially that's exactly what's going to happen here, except you're both the one making the offering and the offering itself!" Aphrodite spoke as she opened a door on the left side of the hallway, pushing Nico in before closing the door behind her.

"Wait a minute, I only came here to talk what's this about an offering?" Nico asked almost frantically. The room he was in smelled of fresh streams, milk, honey, and apricots. The scent tickled his lungs and reminded Nico of home. But for some reason it didn't remind him of his _own_ home. He guessed this was what Aphrodite meant when she said he was going to be both clean and fragrant smelling, seeing as he was now situated in a very large spa room.

"Oh you're silly, aren't you? As if Lord Zeus only wishes to talk to you today. You'd be mad to think that after all this huffing and puffing to get you here, he'd only wish to talk," Aphrodite chided as she sauntered over to where Nico stood and magically stripped him of his clothing. He, not exactly a fan of indecency, covered himself with his hands. She laughed a tinkling laugh at his modesty and tossed a robe made of silk in his direction. He caught it and immediately put it on while she ran hot water into the bathtub on the far side of the room.

She popped open the top of a bottle and the milk and honey scent overpowered the air. She squeezed it into the water and water clouded up, but didn't bubble. He could only guess it was for scent. The tap of the bathtub shut off and she waved Nico towards her. He shakily walked to where she was. Steam curled around the edges of the water and he felt intoxicated by the scent of milk and honey. His eyes drooped slightly as he slipped out of the robe and into the hot water.

The water felt as intoxicating as it smelled and Nico almost melted. The milk and honey seeped into his skin and he breathed in deep before settling back against the porcelain rim of the tub. Everything seemed muted as Aphrodite ran the water over his head and thoroughly soaked his thick black shoulder length hair. She hummed under her breath and opened yet another bottle, this one smelled like a fresh stream running lazily down the side of a mountain. She poured some of the cold liquid in his hair and began to lather it, her nails scratching his scalp and lulling him further.

"All of the things I have used have been created from the most memorable parts of Mount Ida. I thought it'd be a nice gesture to remind Lord Zeus of the first place he ever called home when looking at you," she told Nico, her voice as soft as the water. After a few more scrapes, she rinsed the soap from Nico's hair and opened what he assumed was the final bottle. It smelled of ripe apricots and summer time. He felt her drag his body up from the water as she began to scrub the apricot soap onto his skin. There were small beads in it so he assumed it was to exfoliate him. He honestly didn't care much because he felt absolutely wonderful.

After she finished she dunked him into the water one last time to remove the soap clinging to his skin. She then lifted his limp body out easily and rubbed him down in a towel that felt like what he expected down feathers to feel like. His whole mind was on relax, his defenses low, his guard down. He felt safe and protected like this, it was almost as if Aphrodite knew that this would be the effect she'd have.

"We are almost finished, young demigod, and then you will audience with Lord Zeus. I do hope for your sake that he gives you time to adjust before he stakes his claim," she warned and Nico was too lulled to pay much attention to her words. She brushed his hair back and then added an oil that smelled just like jasmine into his hair and massaged it in with skilled fingers. Once she finished she dragged her fingers through his hair and brought out his bangs. They were a little long for his own taste, but she quickly cut them expertly so that they fell delicately across his forehead.

Then the water evaporated from his hair, leaving exactly as she had styled it, only dry.

"It's a wonderful trick when you've styled your hair perfectly wet and you know it would only mess it up to bring the dryer into the picture," she said with a smile and Nico smiled right back. She wasn't as awful and Percy painted her to be.

That thought changed when she dressed him in a pair of white shorts that clung to his hips and a sleeveless layered chiffon shirt with a slit along the entire back that made him feel as if he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. He opened his mouth to protest until she spun him to face the full length mirror she had hanging upon the door.

He wasn't looking at Nico di Angelo, he couldn't've been. The boy before him looked delicate, with skin pale as the moonlight that shimmered with a healthy glow, his hair had luster and life, his eyes shone with a rich brown color, his eyelashes were long and thick, and his lips were full and pink in a way that Nico had never seen before. This wasn't him.

"It is you, young one. You've never seen yourself like this because you've never taken the time to care for yourself in this way. This is what Zeus sees when he looks at you. You're a porcelain doll, beautiful and pale, the kind everyone wants to have. You, my dear, are stunning," Aphrodite praised and Nico watched as the boy in the mirror's face flushed with color. He almost couldn't stand to look at the boy for too long.

He couldn't stand to look at himself.

He turned from the mirror and looked straight at Aphrodite.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	3. D is for Dangerous

**this chapter has strong language and some sexually suggestive stuff towards the end, just a heads up!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>D IS FOR DANGEROUS<strong>_

As Aphrodite led him to the throne room, Nico couldn't contain his nerves. She left him at the doors and took her leave without a single word. Nico closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Before he had a chance to open the doors, a figure appeared at the entrance doors. His eyes were apologetic and beautiful, a green rich color that reminded Nico of the grapevines in Camp Half-Blood. His blond hair framed his angelic face in small uneven curls that looked soft and inviting.

"Ganymede…" Nico managed to choke out and the boy's head turned down, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Nico apologized and was met with a shake of the head.

"It is I who should be sorry. I do not envy your position. I am sorry because I am thankful that you have arrived. It is selfish of me to be enthusiastic about your situation, but having been faced with that man for near millennia, he's become a bit tiresome. So, I apologize," Ganymede spoke and his voice was a sweet as fresh honeysuckle and Nico had no choice but to forgive him.

"I must open the doors now, my Lord grows impatient," Ganymede said and Nico nodded.

Then the doors were open.

A blast of warm air blew the shirt back slightly, as well as his hair and bangs. He stepped into the room and suddenly all his confidence was shorn from him at the sight of Zeus in his throne, his size imposing upon the entire room. He looked different. Younger. His hair was black as midnight and his eyes were an electric blue that startled Nico at first glance. It was almost mesmerizing how they swirled with the mood of the sky and he found himself losing track of time.

Suddenly Nico remembered exactly why he was at Mount Olympus in the first place, and he took to his knees bowed as low as he could, the chiffon shirt opening to expose his back and sides, leaving him flushed in the face and trembling. He pulled his upper body from the ground and went to move back onto his feet, but was stopped by Zeus.

"I-I was told you requested my presence?" Nico stammered and Zeus regarded him with very little attention, seemingly lost in his own little fantasy.

"You look exquisite like that, on your knees and blushing. It suits you," Zeus stated and Nico averted his gaze, too embarrassed to make contact, the blush on his cheeks turning an angry red. However, he wasn't just going to take the complete removal of his autonomy lying down (or in this case, kneeling). He steeled his resolved once more and breathed deep before looking Zeus dead in his eyes. They were the color of the sky in the eye of the storm, now.

"I know what you're proposing. And I can't accept it," he said with as little waver in his voice as he could muster.

"You can't accept it? And pray tell why is that?" Zeus questioned and Nico could smell the ozone in the air of the throne room, like the atmosphere before a particularly violent lightning strike.

"Because… It's too fast. I don't know why you just expected me to come bounding in here like an excited puppy ready to lose their free will just because you happen to be the one making that offer, but it's not going to happen," Nico replied with all the strength he could muster. Zeus looked like he was ready to zap him into a grease spot. Nico's resolve stayed steady.

"Too fast you say? Well, how about this? I have three months time with you. After those three months you decide whether or not you would like to stay with me and become immortal, simple as that," Zeus says and his tone screams that there is nothing up for debate. Nico, however, decided to push the envelope.

"Call me selfish, but I'm not losing my friends for this. If I come to the decision to stay with you and any of my friends decide they'd like immortality as well you have to grant it to them," Nico added. He was negotiating with the king of the gods. What he'd done to get in this position was beyond him, but he didn't question it.

"You must make your decision first and then ask them. If they do not wish to become immortal, you cannot redact your answer. Your first is your final," Zeus negotiated right back. Nico hissed out a breath.

"Fine," Nico replied and Zeus gave a predatory smirk.

"Swear upon the River Styx that you will not break your end of the bargain," Zeus demanded and Nico cursed.

"I swear upon the River Styx that I will not break my end of the bargain," Nico recited with a deadpan, he did not like the way this arrangement was going. "Now you swear."

"I swear upon the River Styx to uphold my end of the bargain," Zeus said with certainty. The throne room shook with two claps of thunder and Zeus's predatory smirk returned full force. Nico definitely did not like the way this was going _at all_.

"If we're done here, I believe I'll be taking my leave, Lord Zeus," Nico announced but his voice sounded weak at the face of the man who indefinitely owned him for the next three months. He bowed again and swallowed hard when he felt fingers trailing up the bare skin of his back, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. Small shocks of electricity flayed his nerves and had him arching into the touch.

"Who's to say we're done here? I don't believe I've had my fill of you just yet, Nico di Angelo," the sky god practically purred, dancing his fingers to the front of Nico's shirt and Nico shuddered. The way Zeus said his name made it sound almost appealing, as if it were a name that was made to be spoken in such a way.

"A-are you saying the three months start _now_?" Nico asked, nearly breathless. His brain caught up with his body and he dragged himself up from his bow, only to come eye-level to the sky god's crotch. Not Nico's most flattering position, if he did say so himself.

"How could they not when you look so… _at home _on your knees in front of me," Zeus stated, fisting his fingers into the hair on the back of Nico's head and tugging just enough to make Nico make this obscene noise in the back of his throat. The pale column of his neck was exposed and Zeus made a point to drag Nico up from his knees to an almost dangling position, just to watch the boy's Adam's apple bob with a swallow and a choked out moan.

Yeah, Nico was _fucked._

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	4. Arabella

**sex, strong language, and just a lot of mature stuff up ahead!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARABELLA<strong>_

"You seem to be enjoying this. Shall we continue or would you like me to stop?" Zeus asked in a sarcastic tone, but Nico's mind was too fuzzy to understand the undertones so he grabbed at Zeus's wrist from where it was at the top of his head and said 'no, keep going, please' repeating the 'please' over and over like a mantra. Zeus only laughed, before lowering Nico back to the ground.

Nico whimpered at the loss of contact. He didn't know that that simple gesture would do it for him and he didn't know how Zeus knew either. Whatever it was, he wanted more and he knew that if he left this throne room alone, he'd come crawling back the moment he had the chance.

"Well then, it seems it would be best for us to take this somewhere more… private," Zeus spoke and Nico felt the words reverberate through him. Heat pooled low in his belly and something in him was desperate to be fucked to the point of oblivion. The only problem being that he wasn't sure he could trust his own legs.

"I can't… I can't," Nico tried to say but his voice came out in broken pants. Zeus seemed to understand and bent down to lift Nico bridal style into his arms. One hand began to yank and tug at the hairs on the side of Nico's head and his hips bucked, a whine leaving his lips. So either he really, really, really liked hair pulling or Aphrodite did something to fuck with his head. Either way, the feeling of having his hair pulled was one he decided he liked.

The only thing he found he liked better than the hair pulling was the phantom pressure of hands that weren't there pressing against the front of his shorts and teasing just along the bottom hem of the shorts. Coupled with the hair pulling, Nico was surprised he hadn't cum straight in his shorts the moment the teasing began.

By the time they'd left the throne room and entered into Zeus's room on Mount Olympus, Nico was sweating and impatient. The silence on the way killed him and not hearing a single word as he bucked and writhed in the god's arms made him feel slightly inadequate. It wasn't until he was dropped mercilessly onto the bed – the chiffon of his shirt riding up to expose his ribs – that Zeus spoke.

"You do not have the slightest clue how difficult it was for me not to ravage you there in the hallway. You sounded exactly as I imagined you to, only better. It was as if you were _made for me_," Zeus growled, dragging his teeth along the exposed skin of Nico's ribs, sucking bruises onto his torso. Nico had barely opened his mouth in reply, but the words were nearly punched out of him when Zeus removed his uncomfortably tight shorts with his _teeth_.

_Fuck_, Nico thought. _That was hot._

Nico whined pitifully as the sky god placed bruises along his thighs, ghosting over Nico's cock on the pass from thigh to thigh, and Nico wondered what it was he did to deserve such torture. Bruising grips held his hips down and he squirmed, his eyes wrenched shut and his teeth worrying his bottom lip turning it an angry, plump red.

Nico's eyes snapped open when he was flipped onto his stomach, his knees sliding forward and connecting with his chest. His cock was trapped between his stomach and his knees and Nico wondered why exactly that was. Raising his head and looking back at Zeus he posed the question with a kittenish faux-innocence that he hopped would get him an answer and some leverage to maybe, I don't know, _touch himself_.

"Lord Zeus, could you pull me back a bit? Please?" He asked in his most coy voice and Zeus practically growled.

Honestly, if it were up to him, he'd already be inside the boy, but mortals were so fragile and weak they wouldn't be able to handle such brute force. At least not pleasurably. What Zeus needed was for this to be so mind-numbingly good that it would practically force the boy to come back for more. He wanted Nico to crave the feel of him fucking into his body like he needed air. He wanted the boy to lose himself at the mere thought of being fucked. He wanted Nico to lose himself in this.

So naturally his response to Nico's question was a statement that left the boy with a filthy moan leaving his throat and a press back of his hips into thin air.

"No. You are going to learn to cum only from your Lord fucking you."

The reaction he got was one he expected. Something about the boy didn't scream innocence. Zeus knew that he would love – no, _adore _– the loss of control and the filthy dehumanization that came from the encounters they'd have. He knew the boy wanted rough and domineering. So often he was expected to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders that here would be the best place to drop the act and let someone else dictate the show.

So dictate the show Zeus did.

The scent of orchids filled the air as Zeus coated his fingers with oil and circled them languidly around Nico's entrance, allowing him to breathe in the aphrodisiac thoroughly. Nico, on the receiving end, felt his body almost melt, the smell of orchids coating his nostrils. His lower stomach grew hotter and his face flushed almost immediately and he could only guess that the orchid scent in the air was the reason.

As Nico's body relaxed down into the covers, Zeus wasted no time pressing his middle finger into the boy up to the second knuckle and dragging it back almost all the way out. Nico whined low in his throat and pressed back into the finger with an urgency that made Zeus want to say 'fuck it' to the preparation. He wasn't a cruel man, however, so he continued, fucking his finger into the boy until there was next to no resistance, pressing it against his prostate on every exit to keep him in a position that had him begging for Zeus to finish.

When his index finger slid in with his middle, Nico practically screamed, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. He fucked back on the fingers before they even started moving, 'I need' spilling out of his mouth as if saying the words would make something happen. Honestly, he didn't know what he needed but if fucking himself back onto Zeus's fingers as they pulled apart brought him closer to the answer then he was willing to continue.

The addition of Zeus's ring finger was the tap-out point for Nico. His back arched violently and then he slumped forward, rocking his hips back with broken noises, eyes searching for something to focus on as his mouth stayed open against the sheets. Honestly, he was pretty sure he was drooling but at this point he couldn't bring himself the care. The sparks of pure electricity that rode through his body every time Zeus brushed against his prostate left him twitchy and out of it. He could feel how close to the edge he was and every single press of the god's fingers into him brought him closer and closer.

It was only logical that when Zeus tapped out a rhythm against it, almost jokingly, Nico came so hard he saw stars. He was also pretty sure he sobbed through it, but he wasn't going to be the one making claims he couldn't back up. His brain wasn't working properly, if he was going to be honest.

It was at that point that Zeus decided it best to slick himself up and press into Nico with an excruciatingly slow pace. Even with the boy's relaxed state and the lengthy preparation, he was still tight. Zeus was also incredibly sure he heard a cut off sob leave the boy's mouth as Zeus pressed it. He opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was gibberish.

So he decided to use the next best form of language he had: body language.

Nico lifted his limp right arm behind him and tried to do a motion for pressing forward with his jellied muscles. He let out little whines and tried to plead with glassy eyes but holy shit, he couldn't even form a sentence in any language that made sense. If this was what it was like to be fucked by Zeus then he finally understood why so many people were so eager to do it. Nico felt like his brain was trickling out of his ears in the best possible way.

And then Zeus started to move. The pace was torturously slow and Nico wanted to cry. Couldn't he go faster?

"F-Fast…" Nico managed to get out and he heard the low chuckle behind him. It reverberated in his chest and his spent cock jumped, already on the rebound and needing immediate attention. The thought of cumming again made his thighs quake. He was pretty sure he'd get memory loss if he came like that another time.

"I would go faster, but I would much rather hear you beg your Lord for it," Zeus responded and _fuck _if that didn't send Nico's remaining brain cells down the shitter. He was surprised he could even talk as Zeus rolled his hips while they were pressed against Nico's to brush the head of his cock against Nico's prostate. He did manage, however, and the words that left his mouth were very filthy and very beg-y if Nico did say so himself.

"Please, please, please, go faster, please. I need… I need… _Fuck_, Lord Zeus," he begged and apparently he did something right because the god began to piston into Nico in a way that made Nico's eyes roll in the back of his head. He tried forming more words but his knowledge of English, Italian, and Greek melted out of his mouth and onto the bed. The most he could form was a collection of slurred semi-words that sounded somewhere between 'fuck' and 'more'.

He could feel how close he was and his body practically bounced on every violent thrust, his cock still trapped between his stomach, the chiffon of his shirt clinging to the sweat on his body. His mouth hung open and he mustered the strength to look back at Zeus. He watched his ass bounce almost mesmerizingly as Zeus fucked into him at a pace that didn't even seem to faze the god.

Zeus bent forward and pistoned his hips even faster, biting bruised onto the pale expanse of Nico's back, claiming the territory. He met the boy's gaze and gave the predatory smirk once more before thrusting hard and deep three times, hitting Nico's prostate head on each time.

Nico practically toppled over the edge, his orgasm hitting suddenly and unexpectedly like a freight train through a restaurant window. His eyes rolled back once more before he slumped entirely forward, knocked out. The god was but a few pumps away from cumming himself so he fucked into the boy quickly before cumming inside. When he pulled out and released Nico's hips, they dropped boneless onto the bed, cum leaking out of him to paint his pale thighs with something just slightly paler than he. Zeus thought he looked gorgeous.

Zeus gently lifted Nico from the bed and stripped him magically of the cum stained and clinging chiffon shirt. He then cleaned the boy off thoroughly with a cloth dipped in the same steaming milk and honey water Aphrodite had used to bathe him.

If he were being honest, he wasn't much of a cuddler, but the peaceful look on the son of Hades' face made him reconsider if only for a moment. His skin felt like silk under Zeus's fingers and he took time to just admire the boy as he laid them both underneath the soft covers his bed.

Yes, this was going to be quite the three months, if Zeus did say so himself.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	5. One For the Road

**just for the record, i'll be uploading these chapters in chunks, so that's while i'll take a little longer than normal for updates. anyways here's some new stuff!**

****strong language ahead!****

* * *

><p><strong><em>ONE FOR THE ROAD<em>**

When Nico finally woke up, it was to the bare skin of his back pressed against Zeus's chest. His brain felt like soup and his ass felt like grew legs and kicked the shit out of itself, but the warmth of another person was comforting so he snuggled just a little deeper into the embrace. Hell, if this was gonna be the situation for the next three months, he might as well make the most of it.

After a few minutes, his eyes droop a bit, but he's startled awake by a low groan coming from behind him.

"Are you awake? Finally?" A sleep thick voice asked him and Nico make a noise of ascent. There was a shift in the covers and Nico felt the warmth leave him as Zeus sat up with a yawn that made thunder clap in the distance. Nico propped himself up on a forearm to watch Zeus's back muscles ripple as he stretched. Sure, the guy was a raging douche but that didn't mean to say he wasn't really fucking hot.

Zeus turned his body to look at Nico, who was still thoroughly disheveled. Nico blinked a few times and they remained staring at each other for a few long and drawn out seconds.

"So… I guess I'll be leaving now," Nico said awkwardly, with a clear of his throat as he averted his gaze. Gods really did have some incredibly piercing stares if he did say so himself. He winced as he lowered himself from the bed and onto the ground. Holy shit, standing hurt like a bitch.

"Would you like me to-" Zeus began.

"No, no thanks, I can manage. I just need something to wear, is all," Nico said, cutting Zeus off.

Zeus nodded and clicked his fingers and Nico felt the phantom pull of clothes being placed on his body. He also noticed that the gods had a funny trend of putting him in shorts that practically showed off his ass whenever he bent down. They weren't complaining about it but he most definitely was.

At least he was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and his old ratty Converse, he guessed.

"There you go. I will have Aphrodite return your old clothes to Hermes so he may deliver them to you. But before you take your leave there are a few things I must give you," Zeus said, standing. At some point during the previous conversation, Zeus had clicked himself into a pair of low rise jeans, which was the most casual he'd seen the god in the four years he'd known of his existence. He walked over to the walk-in closet not too far from where they stood and rummaged around for a few seconds before walking back out with a backpack and jewelry case in his hand.

The case was too long and wide to be a ring so Nico breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that there wasn't about to be a marriage proposal. He wasn't so sure that he'd be up to getting married to an already married guy whose wife had a spectacular track record with utterly destroying her husband's mistresses.

After the case was opened, however, Nico really wished it were a wedding ring. Anything that wasn't as stand out as what he was being shown now.

In the case was a gold (imperial, Nico guessed) choker inlaid with diamonds and threaded through with – yep, that was definitely Stygian iron. The design was breathtaking and spectacular but Nico didn't know if he could accept something so beautiful and extravagant.

"Wow… That's… Wow… Is that for me?" Nico asked and Zeus gave a nod.

"It is. It was special made by your own father. I asked him for something extravagant but understated for 'my wife'. He was not too content with having to waste his resources on me, but he didn't turn the task down as I expected him to. I can only imagine the look on his face when he sees you wearing something he was under the impression was for Hera," Zeus practically chortled. Nico's eyes widened in shock. Zeus did _what_?

"What kind of flea-brained idea is that?! Are you _trying _to start the next World War?! Because it seems to me like you are! Honestly, how big of an _idiot_ are you?!" Nico practically screeched and Zeus's look of amusement faded. Nico guessed that calling Zeus flea-brained and an idiot wasn't exactly his best move.

"I was not attempting to begin anything. If your father happens to have a problem with whom I give gifts to, he can join the list of gods who have crossed me and ended up with less than enjoyable results. If you would like, I could bring Poseidon in to recount to you how I stripped him of his powers and immortality as if it were child's play? Or perhaps Hera would love to tell you about her wonderful dangle over the maw of Chaos courtesy of me?" Zeus said in a tone that posed no nonsense. Nico swallowed hard as the smell of ozone tainted the air and the electricity in the atmosphere made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Your father may be – for lack of a better word – a dumbass, but he is most definitely not a big enough dumbass as to come here on my territory and threaten me over you. I am the king of the gods and I will be respected as such no matter whom I decide to court. Hades does not scare me as he scares the others and I will not tolerate disrespect from you or him," Zeus finished. Nico knew he was in deep shit for that last comment, but he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to have done to him because of it.

"I'm-I'm sorry, my Lord," Nico said, dipping his head as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sorry does not excuse calling me _flea-brained_ or an _idiot_. You will answer for that when I feel I've come up with the proper punishment," Zeus replied. Without a further word, he clasped the choker around Nico's neck and Nico felt it seal shut. He attempted to pull at it and got nothing.

"Wait a minute, why won't it come off?" Nico asked, pulling at the choker frantically.

"It will remove itself eventually," Zeus said, disregarding Nico coldly. He was still a bit sore about the comment Nico had made earlier.

"What the fuck does 'eventually' mean?" Nico said with a rising tone. He couldn't, absolutely couldn't, show up anywhere with that choker around his throat, much less his own father's domain. This thing was a fucking death sentence!

"Eventually. Adverb. Definition: In the end, especially after a long delay, dispute, or series of problems. Synonyms: in due course, by and by, in time, after some time, et cetera. And you should do well to drop your attitude with me before I decide to be a bit more… creative with your upcoming punishment. I like you, but not enough to excuse your crass behavior," Zeus spat back sarcastically milling about the room. Nico groaned, frustrated.

"Okay, I know what eventually means, but I meant what did you specifically mean by eventually?" Nico asked, softening his voice to maybe reduce whatever it was that would come his way.

"At the end of these three months, should you choose not to remain with me, the choker will come off. But if you decide to stay with me, the choker will remain there for all eternity. Simple enough," Zeus explained. Nico's vision blurred.

"All eternity?" He questioned. God, he was gonna be sick.

"I meant exactly what I said. You should feel lucky, that choker was magically imbued by Hecate with the same defenses that protect Camp Half-Blood. I am an exquisite gift-giver, aren't I?" Zeus responded and Nico fingered the choker. So it wasn't just a useless, gaudy death sentence. It was a useless,_ protective_, gaudy death sentence.

"Um… Thank you. I think… I think I'll be leaving now," Nico said, his fingers still tight around the front of the choker. He heard a noncommittal noise come from somewhere in the closet. Fuck, Nico really pissed Zeus off this time around, didn't he? He wasn't overly excited to see what exactly came along with pissing off Zeus in a way that didn't entail complete and total mass destruction. Nico rather enjoyed not being a grease stain.

"Don't forget the bag," he heard Zeus say just before he opened the door to the room. Nico looked back at the unassuming grey bag on the comforter. He turned back around and stalked over to it, slinging it over his back. He didn't even give a shit what was inside, he just wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood. He muttered one half-hearted goodbye before shutting the door behind him. He wandered aimlessly until he reached the entrance to the throne room.

From there he walked – well, limped rather – to the elevator entrance that took him back down to the Empire State Building. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to open before pressing the first floor button. He exited the elevator when the bell dinged and stood outside.

For a moment he didn't think he could find a ride to Camp Half-Blood, but stumbled across and idea that could leave him maimed or injured in any capacity of the word, but he kind of needed something to boost his adrenaline and maybe shake away some impending dread from his system. So – using the trick he learned from Will – Nico let out an ear-piercing whistle that forced the people milling about on the sidewalk to cover their ears.

It took a few seconds, but from the ether came a weathered taxi manned by three old women. Nico climbed in the back and the three sisters took a long look at him. Well, at least one of them did.

"One, don't ever summon us like that again, you could've easily just done the kind of summon that gives us money and doesn't hurt our ears. Two, where to?" Tempest hissed and Nico kept his head low to his chest. Why was he in the habit of pissing off immortals today?

"I'm sorry. Camp Half-Blood, please," he responded and the three looked back at the wheel before menacingly warning him to buckle up. The speed at which they took off was break neck and Nico could faintly hear Ganymede's voice telling him to always buckle his seatbelt. Nico wasn't entirely sure he was even remotely okay with hearing that boy's voice. Like at all.

When the Chariot came to a piercing stop at Camp Half-Blood, Nico felt thoroughly energized. He threw his head back and placed a hand on his pounding heart. He stumbled out of the taxi with sweat beaded on his forehead as the taxi sped away, kicking up dust and grass.

Nico trudged up the hill, backpack on his back and dread still looming steady on his heart, not at all ready for whatever Zeus had in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	6. Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts

****strong language ahead!****

* * *

><p><strong><em>BIGGER BOYS AND STOLEN SWEETHEARTS<em>**

His entrance to Camp Half-Blood isn't as chaotic as he expected it to be. His return posed no questions from campers, as if they didn't know he had left in the first place. For the first time, it didn't sting. Right now was not the time for Nico di Angelo to be the center of any kind of attention. Still he wondered if anyone was worried about him in any capacity.

The question was answered immediately when a boy with a blond mop of curly hair and about a half a foot or more of height on Nico practically rushed over to the camp entrance. Nico couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the sight of him.

"Neeks!" The boy yelled, wrapping his arms around the boy and spinning him around. Nico's smile only widened and he squeezed the boy back slightly before being let down onto the ground.

"Hey Will. You miss me?" Nico asked and Will pulled him into his side and ruffled his hair. Will's warmth really was contagious if Nico did say so himself.

"Of course I did! You're here for dinner, though, so that's all that matters," Will said and Nico felt the blush rise on his cheeks and those damned skeletal butterflies he felt three months prior return with full force. Damn, did he feel guilty for this whole situation with Zeus when he put Will into the equation. If there was anyone Nico would like to cheat on the king of the gods with, it had to be Will Solace. Besides, mutual exclusivity would've been hypocritical on Zeus's part.

"Good, because I'm absolutely starving and I'm anxious to hear what ridiculous song the Apollo cabin has prepared for the campfire tonight. Unless you're doing something situational and impromptu, then I can't say I'm not down for a surprise," Nico replied and Will just laughed. They walked all the way to the pavilion like that, Will's arm around Nico's shoulders and Nico's head pressed into Will's side. The Aphrodite cabin gave them blush-y looks and giggled cutely as they passed by.

They parted ways at the crossroads between their two cabins to get ready for dinner and promised each other to sit with one another. Last week Will had sat with him, Jason, Lou-Ellen, and Cecil at the Hades table, so this week Nico was going to sit with Will at the Apollo table. Will's siblings liked him well enough and soon enough Nico was an honorary member of the Apollo cabin via osmosis. It wasn't a bad feeling, being liked, Nico figured.

Before he had the chance to enter the Hades cabin he was stopped by one very excited Drew Tanaka. He found that Drew wasn't the heartless dictator bitch everyone had painted her to be, she was just under some pretty bad impressions about an otherwise wonderful cabin. Piper and her had settled their differences and had pretty much ended the cycle of girl hate within the camp, something for which Nico was very thankful for.

"Hey Drew, what's with the excitement?" Nico asked and she beamed at him so widely, he had to squint to avoid being blinded by the light of her pearly white teeth.

"Oh my gods, are you and Will… like together, together?!" She screeched and Nico blushed a fierce and angry red. He sputtered a bit before regaining enough composure to answer her question.

"No-No, we're not! We aren't! It's not what you think!" He replied hastily. Drew didn't seem at all convinced.

"That's a damn lie and you know it! I mean come on! You walk into camp all pressed up next to him with hickeys on your neck and a gorgeous choker that I'm guessing he gave to you so you must be dating!" Drew countered and Nico's eyes widened.

Shit.

"Shit… Fuck… Okay… Drew, the choker and the hickeys weren't from Will. It's a long and complicated and quite frankly awful and confusing story and I'd love to explain everything but I don't think I'm at liberty to, so could we kind of… keep quiet about it?" Nico whispered rapidly to Drew and her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Oh – My – Gods! A love triangle! This is even better than I thought! I have to tell _everyone_!" Drew screeched and Nico smacked his hand into his forehead as she ran off with a quick 'bye, Nico!' followed by an 'Oh—My—Gods—Lacey, you are never gonna believe this!' He knew Drew wasn't going to be discreet. She never was when it came to matters of 'love'. Nico just assumed it was a part of her charm.

Still, Nico wasn't too enthusiastic about this whole love triangle thing becoming the new gossip in Camp Half-Blood. Given the speed of information travel, Nico was sure that this was going to be the biggest news in camp since Percy and Annabeth got together by the time Nico sat down at the Apollo table.

As always, Nico guessed right.

The first thing Emma – a brown haired girl with striking blue eyes and freckled cheeks who was just about the best archer in the Apollo cabin – asked was: "So, who's this love triangle involve that isn't you and my brother?"

Nico almost smacked his head into his plate. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath before loading his plate as much as he possibly could without it toppling over and heading over to the offering pyre. Nico had a habit of offering food to every single god and goddess he could name off the top of his head, which was an astounding amount. He'd done it so often that the process never took more than a few minutes.

By the time his plate was half empty, Nico had only one god left to offer to:

Zeus.

He dropped some steak into the pyre and sent up the most sincere apology he could muster before finally heading back to the Apollo table. He squeezed himself between Will and his brother Camden and the silence at the table was deafening.

"So… Everyone wanna tell me what the fuck has you all so quiet?" Nico asked and the response was just more awkward silence.

"Is this about the rumor or how said rumor might be affecting a certain brother of yours? Hum once for the former, hum twice for the latter, five part harmony for the both of them," Nico asked and was immediately met with a sweet, melodic five part harmony.

"Will, follow me," Nico said, standing up abruptly.

"But we're in the middle of-" Will protested, only to be interrupted by Nico.

"Please," Nico pleaded, and Will sighed.

Will followed reluctantly behind the son of Hades with a look that spelled bitterness and betrayal. Nico smacked himself in the face mentally for forgetting about the boy in his haste to appease Zeus. He knew that everything that happened from here on out would teach him a valuable and very helpful lesson: Don't trust the fucking gods.

Nico stopped them somewhere in the middle of the forest where he knew the only dryads around were much too old to care about petty gossip and all matters pertaining to it. The silence that followed was more contemplative than awkward. Will's face looked hurt and he knew he owed it to the boy he liked to give a fair explanation. Nico just didn't know which words to use.

"Look. This may seem really hard to believe at first but I need you to know that what I'm saying is the absolute, 100% truth. I swear on the River Styx," Nico promised. The clap of thunder resounded in the distance and Nico knew there was no lying or turning back now.

"Alright then, spill," Will said, his tone harsh and brittle. Nico bit his lower lip and sighed hard. Here went nothing.

"The person who gave me these hickeys and the choker was… Fuck… It was Zeus," Nico forced out and Will's eyes widened.

"Bullshit," Will contested and Nico looked down.

"I wish it were bullshit. He's got this idea in his head that I'm actually worthy of being liked by him or something. I'm nothing special, am I?" Nico asked and Will looked Nico over once more. He noticed the bruising on the boy's thighs and how his legs stretched on in those shorts. He noticed the way the choker accented his pale throat marred with bruises and his black hair tumbled loosely down his face, framing it. He noticed the boy's gorgeous doe eyes, the light dusting of freckles that were coming back little by little on his face, the fullness of his lips, and the length of his dark eyelashes.

And he came to the conclusion that Nico was, in fact, something special.

So he kissed him.

Nico's eyes widened, but he found himself recovering quickly and kissing the boy back with as much fervor. He didn't expect this conversation to come around this way, but he was completely and totally for it. Something about the way Will kissed him made his knees go weak and his arms wrap around Will's neck for support.

The make-out session was going great until the growling started. Growling always seemed to ruin everything demigods did nowadays, didn't it. Will and Nico pulled away with a start and Nico noticed immediately that the choker wasn't doing jack shit. This meant one of two things. One being Hecate sucked at her job or two, Zeus sent this monster and deactivated the necklace. Nico was gonna go with the latter.

"Run!" Nico yelled. He cursed himself over and over for forgetting his blade at the camp before heading out to the woods. Their footsteps pounded against the forest floor as the chimera following them gained speed, hissing and growling in an awful grizzly fashion. Why exactly did Nico decide to go this far into the forest?

"Do you think-Do you think Zeus sent this?!" Will yelled to Nico over the clamor of dryads running from the monster chasing the two demigods through the forest and Nico nodded vigorously.

"I have to shadow travel!" Nico yelled back and Will was vehement in his protesting.

"Absolutely not! You're going to die if you shadow travel! You might be getting better, but I don't think you notice that shadows still cling to you like flies on shit! They're not that ready to give you up so easily!" Will protested and Nico cursed. Will was right. Shadows didn't care if you were trying to save yourself, they just wanted another person to suck into their world of darkness. Shadows were greedy and Nico was someone they definitely wanted around.

Some form of hope was restored as the entrance to the forest came into view. Nico grabbed Will's hand and dragged him forcibly further forward. The soles of Nico's Converse were beginning to fall apart but that didn't stop him from pressing further on. They broke through the forest and straight into the beginnings of the campfire.

"Chimera! There's a chimera not too far behind get the fuck out of here, I'll handle it!" Nico warned. He pushed Will towards the retreating campers and Will was pulled along for the scramble without any way to get out. Chiron galloped over to where Nico was with a quiver on his back and anger in his eyes.

"Why on earth are you trying to do this by yourself? Do you have a death wish of sorts or are you just mad?" He accused and Nico looked him with steel in his eyes.

"I'm the reason it's here and I'm gonna be the reason it leaves. Now go, we don't need any unnecessary casualties," Nico instructed and from the shadows of the campfire his Stygian iron sword appeared. He figured that he would use the one form of underworld magic that required a steady position and eager participants. It drained him slightly, but didn't give the shadows any hold on his mortal soul. Win-win, he figured.

There was a mighty roar and through the forest broke an angry and large chimera with the most evil looking beady eyes Nico had ever seen. Nico wasn't fazed though. He faced Tartarus alone and survived, he faced Otis and Ephialtes, he'd risen the Roman armies in the House of Hades, he was not afraid of some fucked up chimera. As far as Nico was concerned, that chimera had a death wish.

So he charged, sword at the ready, fearless and proud. The chimera moved to counter him but wasn't anticipating the almost instantaneous direction change, landing it straight on the ground with a confused grunt. Nico arced his sword and sliced it across the exposed gut of the creature and the stabbed it through the chest. Monster dust covered him as the chimera exploded and the campers – who were hiding the bleachers of the amphitheater – practically deafened him with their cheers.

The first person who came running to him was Will and Nico wished desperately he could shadow-travel so as to avoid the coming conversation.

"I'm sorry, Nico," Will apologized and Nico sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's me who should be sorry. It's my fault we got in that mess and until shit gets sorted with that fucking psycho maniacal hypocrite, I don't know if I'll be able to even hug you without getting mauled by some monster or another," Nico lamented and Will pressed a quick chaste kiss to the top of Nico's head that made the sky rumble and flash dangerously.

"I can wait," Will said with a smile and Nico smiled back.

He didn't stick around for the campfire.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	7. If You Found This It's Probably Too Late

**the links to all the images for the new cabin furniture are on my profile! also i love hades more than any other olympian so... i had to paint him positively since y'all are fond of making him king asshole when he's the only olympian in pjo to have changed for the better and the only one who has canonically expressed a desire in seeing the happiness and well being of his child come to pass. #teamhades**

**strong language ahead!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IF YOU FOUND THIS IT'S PROBABLY TOO LATE<strong>_

The first thing Nico noticed when he walked into the room was the fact that the inside had somehow increased in size. The second being that his old weird coffin bed was replaced with a mahogany four poster and a king sized bed, tastefully decorated with the fluffiest white and gold sheets Nico had ever seen in his life. The rest of his furniture had been replaced with a matching mahogany bedroom set and he noticed that his closet was replaced with a door. When Nico opened the door, his head tilted in confusion.

Behind the door was a full master bathroom with an equipped closet. Whoever did this was probably magical in nature so he closed the door behind him. The other side of the room was decked out in an entirely different furniture set made out of cherry wood. The bed was adorned with a gold and white sheet set that looked equally as inviting as Nico's. The closet on that side had also been turned into a door and Nico silently thanked whoever redecorated the Hades cabin for thinking of Hazel.

He noticed a folded card on the top of the nightstand near his bed, so he grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a handwritten message.

_Dear Nico,_

_I decided to stop by here and drop off a few things upon Zeus's request and found the place to be… well, drab. So I decided to redecorate! I updated your wardrobe and placed all the things I used today in your bathroom. The wardrobe in the room has all your camp clothes, but the closet in the bathroom has all your new casual clothes! _

_I hope you enjoy everything and remember that you're indebted to me now!_

_~Aphrodite_

Alright then. Pros of the situation? He had an awesome and completely over spaced cabin. Cons of the situation? He was indebted to a love goddess. He ran his hands over his face and decided that a nice, hot bath would cure all the fucking stress this day was giving him.

He entered the bathroom and stripped, throwing his busted Converse in the trash and his clothes into the hamper. He ran the bathwater hot and waited for it to fill before pouring the milk and honey mixture into the water. Just as he was about to enter the bathtub, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Nico whirled around with a shout, grabbing the nearest towel to cover himself.

Hermes stood, well floated, in the bathroom with a letter outstretched in his hands.

"Letter for one Nico di Angelo," he deadpanned and Nico grabbed the letter slowly and Hermes rolled his eyes before vanishing with an angry grumble under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

Nico willed his heart rate to slow before opening the letter. It was blank on the outside but he had a clue about who was the one who sent it in the first place.

_Insolence does not become you. You should know very well now that I will not tolerate anyone but myself putting their hands on your body. You belong to me, and that is final. You're lucky I did not murder that boy on the spot for daring to touch you after you told him you were sworn to me. His life will not be very pleasant if he continues on this way._

_You, however, I am disappointed in. You let him. _

_I do not let things like this go so easily. _

_You will be present in my throne room tomorrow, no exceptions._

There was no signature but Nico knew exactly who sent the message. He let out a small 'fuck' before dropping the letter and towel to the floor and sinking into the warm water of the tub. He'd drown himself but he was sure Zeus would drag him back to the underworld just to dole out his punishment.

Nico wasn't at all looking forward to tomorrow with very good reason. Still, something didn't sit well with him at the thought of the guy who cheated on his wife more times than there are stars in the sky being not okay with pseudo cheating rubbed Nico the wrong way. If there was anything he hated more that people who broke their promises it was hypocrites.

He finished bathing with anger and tenseness riding on his shoulders. He rummaged through his drawers for some boxers and a shirt and when he found them he threw them on and climbed into the king bed. The covers were soft and the pillow felt like a cloud, but he found himself unable to sleep.

So he laid there, eyes staring at the ceiling and anger brewing in his gut. Tomorrow wasn't going to be pretty, so he decided to throw all his rockets while he had them right at Zeus. He was getting punished already, so Nico didn't really have anything at all to lose. Except maybe his life, but something told Nico that that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, with a plan for tomorrow, Nico closed his eyes.

Only to be awoken by another throat clearing. This one angrier and more fed-up. He opened his eyes just a crack.

And found himself face to face with his father.

"D-Dad!" He yelled, drawing the covers up to his neck with a look of pure terror on his face. His father looked pissed beyond compare.

"Do not play with me right now, Nico. Get the covers away from your neck before I pry them out of your cold, rotting hands," Hades growled and Nico immediately tossed the covers as far away from his neck as he could muster. His hands were rigid at his sides as Hades gave him a quick once over.

"I'm going to kill Zeus," he said with resolve in his voice.

"Lo-Lord Hades… Dad… Don't," Nico pleaded and Hades' expression softened.

"And why shouldn't I? He lied to me. And… And what he's done to you is also reason enough. Explain to me why I shouldn't rip apart the earth to get him to repent?" Hades asked and Nico averted his eyes.

"Because. He told me he wouldn't hesitate to do to you what he did to Poseidon. He said you weren't enough of a dumbass to challenge him in his own territory. He said that he could strip you of your powers and your immortality," Nico reasoned and Hades gave a low and angry grumble. Nico wasn't half wrong, but it still didn't sit well with Hades to know that his son's life was now in the hands of his idiotic brother.

"You are my son and I cannot sit by idly and watch him turn you into another one of his little toys. You are worth much more than that and I can clearly see that this arrangement is not making you happy in the slightest and I'm sure you know well enough how I feel about that," Hades responded and Nico looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah I know, you want me to be happy. And I will be. I just have to get through this bullshit part of my life and then it's smooth sailing… Or as smooth as the sailing can be for a son of Hades, that is," Nico joked and Hades placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"If this is something you feel you can handle on your own, then I will allow it, but if ever this goes south and you ask me to rip Zeus a new one, believe me I will," Hades reassured and Nico placed his hand over his father's. If you asked Nico, he was sure his father was the best Olympian dad and it had nothing to do with personal bias.

"Will do, dad... I love you," Nico said with a slight falter in the last words, unsure of whether he was allowed to say them or not.

"And I love you as well," Hades responded and Nico perked up. Before Nico could speak, the shadows swallowed his father whole and Nico found that the stress of tomorrow had lifted considerably.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face knowing that his dad did love him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged<strong>


	8. Despair in the Departure Lounge

**im so sorry for the lack of updates lately. my laptop broke and im was in another state but i couldn't let you guys think this story was dead. i started writing this from an ipad and have continued writing it from my college library computer. i hope it doesn't disappoint. i can't just let you guys sit and wait until my laptop decides if its dead for good this time around, so without further ado - chapter 8 of three months!**

**swears ahoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DESPAIR IN THE DEPARTURE LOUNGE<em>**

The first thought Nico di Angelo had upon waking up was, undoubtedly: _fuck_. He laid in bed for a few seconds, staring across the massive expanse of his newly renovated cabin with a blank expression and an ardent desire to absolutely not get up at all. But the sudden burning of the choker around his neck and the note card that seemed to appear out of nowhere on his bedside table (seriously, the gods had to figure out their fucking message system because these various methods left Nico with the distinct feeling that they didn't have their shit figured out at all) said otherwise.

Nico reluctantly lifted his body from the comfort of his bed and reached for the note card. He stared at the simple message scrawled inside with a slightly troubled look on his face. The message simply read: "Eat breakfast." Nothing else. Either Zeus was concerned for his well-being (highly doubt-able given yesterday) or was warning him that he wouldn't make it through his punishment without something in his system (ding, ding, ding, we have a winner). It was all Nico could do not to shadow travel a million miles away and never come back, but he began to get ready either way.

After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he decided to look through the closet of clothes Aphrodite had provided for him. What he found left him with a burning desire to set his closet on fire "accidentally" (on purpose). One section of the closet was dedicated to clothes that looked like the ones she'd put on him the day before, one to shorts, one to jeans (almost all skinny), one to skirts, one to dresses, one to sweaters, and every other clothing article in between. Why Aphrodite decided he needed this much color and immodesty in his clothing (one of the dresses was completely see through, for fuck's sake!) was beyond him, but he was most definitely not going to exit camp wearing any of these clothes.

_I can't go in camp clothes, though, isn't that like... a form of disrespect?_ He thought to himself, running his hands along the clothes inside of the closet. _But then again, there are so many shorts in here... what is everyone's obsession with my legs all of a sudden?_ He groaned inwardly, knowing that this whole thing was just a giant stall for time. He knew he was gonna have to wear something from inside this closet since Aphrodite was very surely going to be slinking around somewhere in Olympus when he got there and would certainly be offended if her personal choices were overlooked in favor of ratty old camp clothes.

Nico made a loud and startling noise of frustration before picking out an outfit that didn't make him feel like he'd be the eye of everyone in the fucking camp - which gave him next to no options - and dressing in it. The ripped up skin tight skinny jeans hugged his legs and looked great with the black platform boots, but the black and white striped top he wore exposed a sizable strip of his skin. His face flushed and he tried to force the top down to meet the hem of the jeans at least, but nothing seemed to help as the shirt snapped back up to where it was previously as if it hadn't been being yanked by a demigod for the last fifteen minutes.

Finally, Nico gave up and decided to march himself to breakfast before it ended.

As Nico had hoped wouldn't happen, all eyes were on him. He avoided everyone's gazes as he sat next to offering pyre and began to scrape food out for every god he could name. As before at dinner, Zeus remained the only one left to offer to. He dropped his entire ham steak into the pyre and watched it burn before closing his eyes slightly.

_If you're listening, just... please leave Will alone... if this doesn't work out between us, I really want to be with him. I know it seems like a stupid thing to ask of you, but I really like him and he really likes me and I would really like to date him once this whole thing blows over. Please, please, please let him live peacefully... please._

Nico sighed upon finishing his prayer and walked to the Hades table where the usual participants in the "against-the-rules-but-no-one-ever-listens-to-the-rules" seating arrangement were. He squeezed himself between Cecil and Will, forcing them to give him a place to sit. Cecil gave Nico a look of mock offense, his hand poised over his chest and his chin tilted downward.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Cecil asked, with an incredulous intonation, as if he couldn't believe what Nico had just done.

Nico - long time sufferer of Resting Bitch Face Syndrome - turned and gave him the hardest, most full force (conscious, this time) bitch face he'd ever gave anyone in a very long time, before speaking.

"You're excused, because the last time I checked this was the _Hades_ table not the annoying son of Hermes table," Nico shot back and Jason covered his mouth to keep food from escaping as he laughed. Cecil sat up straight before pressing his shoulders back.

"I'll have you know I am an adoptive son of Hades. In fact he adopted all of us," Cecil replied and Will hid his face in the crook of his elbow, his shoulders shaking with laughter as Lou Ellen looked as though someone told her she'd been taken in by Cinderella's evil stepmother.

"Ummm, no thanks..." She tacked onto Cecil's statement.

"He gives me ten thousand dollars in allowance a week," Nico said nonchalantly and Lou Ellen's eyes widened comically. She gave three quick hard stomps to the ground beneath her - the most surefire way to get in direct contact with Hades, Nico had told them - cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted: "I love you, daddy!"

With that, the table erupted in laughter as Cecil sang Gold Digger under his breath. Nico was glad for the brief moment of enjoyment he had before he had to go to what he had recently deemed Tartarus 2.0. He finished breakfast with very little haste and took his time saying goodbye to his friends, leaving the pavilion only when lighting began to crack the sky and thunder rumbled so loud the pillars began to shake.

He lifted his chin to the skies and rolled his eyes as far back as he could. With that, he began his trek to crest the hill of Camp Half-Blood where Argus awaited him in his signature black van. All the stress and fear and practiced insults rushed back into Nico's head as he sat in the leather van seats and he spent the car ride to the Empire State Building with his heart pounding in his chest and his brain fuzzy and muddled.

"6-600th floor please..." he stammered out to the security guard, who nodded slightly and handed Nico the key to the elevator that would allow him entrance to Olympus. From what Nico heard, getting this key was a real hassle. Why was this not a fifteen minute long process?

_Because Zeus already let him know you were coming. It's hard to miss a kid in an Imperial Gold choker inlaid with intricate Stygian Iron designs and diamonds_, he thought to himself, answering his own questions.

The elevator dinged and Nico entered, pressing the 'close door' button as many times as he could as he noticed a rushing business man attempting to enter. Once the door was closed, he turned the key into its allotted slot and watched as the elevator began to speed past numbers up to the 600th floor.

As the elevator dinged open, Nico steeled himself.

_Now or never, I suppose_.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


	9. The View from The Afternoon

**this is a pretty long smutty chapter and also zeus has a change of heart thank you and goodnight**

**swears and sexual content ahead!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE VIEW FROM THE AFTERNOON<strong>_

As Nico walked the winding path that lead to the throne room of Mount Olympus, it seemed as though he was the only one there. The usual bustle of minor gods and goddesses enjoying their day was gone, leaving an empty vacuum of silence that unnerved Nico. He couldn't hear the sounds of his feet smacking against marble and he couldn't even hear his own breath in his ears. He knew Zeus was fucking with him, putting him as on edge as a demigod can get without snapping and Nico was honestly ready to fucking snap right about now.

He finally, finally made it to the throne room where Zeus sat. He began to speak but Nico couldn't hear a word if he tried so he just made a confused face.

Obviously this was the desired response because the subsequent smirk that Zeus gave Nico had a chillingly satisfactory edge to it. It chilled Nico to the bone and made his heart stammer in his chest. He didn't like this look, he decided.

Nico thought to try talking but he knew his voice would be loud and dissonant. As much as he knew it would bother Zeus, he didn't want to risk whatever embarrassment followed from his too loud voice. So instead he swallowed his words and pointed to his ears. He could only assume Zeus laughed, given the fact that his throat was exposed and he could see the sharp of his canines from his open, grinning mouth.

Any moment Nico had to ponder was swept under the rug by Zeus, who - without warning - zapped the pair to his room. The bed was large and imposing as ever, red silk additions on the base and headboards making it stand out even more against the stark white marble of the rest of the room. Nico didn't have a single clue what Zeus had planned and he wasn't very keen to know. Still, the fact that he couldn't hear - he guessed due to the pressure on his inner ears - bothered him more than anything.

He knew he looked terrified, with his eyes fixated on the posts of the bed, his ears straining against the pressure plugging them, but he didn't really expect Zeus to notice or care.

But then he came to the conclusion that Zeus - for some strange, unknowable reason - both noticed and cared. Nico felt the pressure escape from his ears and the minute sounds around the room made themselves known. Zeus looked deadly serious, almost a bit regretful, too. The sudden change made Nico's head spin. He seemed... angry at himself. What the living fuck?

"I didn't almost blast Camp Half-Blood into a crater, drag you away from people you call your friends, and bind you to me for you to hate me," he spoke, before Nico had a chance to. "It wasn't until I saw you so scared that I realized this was going to end in you hating me and ultimately ending our time together as soon as you were given the opportunity."

"Well... I guess it might've, but why are you spilling all this now? I mean, the time for not wanting me to hate you should've been before you sicced a chimera on me and the boy I told you this morning I really liked," Nico added on.

"That is something I am well aware of. It was only when I saw the pure fear in your eyes that I came to the conclusion that maybe the way I have been acting isn't the most conducive towards getting you to like me," Zeus replied and Nico was more confused than ever. The words that came out of Zeus' mouth next, however, left him speechless.

"I don't want to force you into anything that you are personally uncomfortable with. I have made far too many enemies in people I would rather have as friends by disrespecting them and their wishes."

Nico felt his jaw open slightly, he was speechless, eyes blinking rapidly. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"So, if you're willing, I would like to try something. You can back out at any time, just tell me when to stop and I will oblige," he finished and Nico found his voice once more.

"But what about-"

"Punishment? Do you want me to punish you?" Zeus asked, his tone bordering on dangerously sexy, eyes the color of the sky before a storm and Nico found himself getting goosebumps and suddenly very for the idea of punishment. His breath hitched as Zeus came closer and Nico could only nod furiously, the air filled with a special kind of tension that made Nico's pants tight. Goddammit, why was this guy so infuriatingly sexually attractive?

"Yes... gods, yes..." Nico managed to choke out and suddenly Zeus was on him, pushing him back towards the bed. Once he collapsed on it, Zeus made quick work of shucking Nico's clothes off, leaving him fully naked and incredibly exposed.

"Lay on your stomach in the center of the bed, I want you to be facing the mirror across the room," Zeus instructed. Nico only scrambled into position. From the middle of the bed like this, he could see half his face and the full expanse of his back. He could also tell from this vantage point that his ass was glorious, so A+ points for him.

Quickly the vantage point changed as Zeus clicked his fingers. The silk ropes at the base and headboards attached themselves to his wrists and ankles and then tightened, leaving him spread about an inch above the bed. Another silk rope slipped under the back of Nico's choker and pulled his head upright, while a sixth one bound itself around his balls and the base of his cock, squeezing slightly.

He could tell from the mirror he looked damn near irresistible like this and he was almost proud of himself.

"Gods... you look fucking fantastic... I almost want to show you off to Olympus just like this, spread out and eager to be fucked. Would you let them, Nico? Would you let them use you just like this, in front of me? I know them all well enough to know that they would never pass up the opportunity to fuck the most beautiful mortal alive," Zeus growled and Nico felt his cock jump from its confines. He had no clue how Zeus knew exactly what to say to leave him drooling, but he did. He whimpered and attempted to buck his hips to no avail.

"Please," he choked out and Zeus gave a single laugh.

"Please, what? Please parade you around Olympus to be fucked? Please let everyone come in and see what I've turned one of my brother's children into? Please what?" Zeus asked and Nico felt a surge of dangerous overconfidence. He smirked dangerously and breathed out:

"Punish me."

Zeus smirked back and strolled to where Nico was spread out and pressed his fingers to the back of Nico's head.

"This is what I've been dying to try, my dear, yet I've never found anyone quite like you. Anyone as willing," he spoke and Nico looked up at him with lidded eyes. He felt a muted zap and suddenly he couldn't see anything at all. He understandably began to panic slightly. He swiveled his head as much as he could, his now blind eyes darting from side to side. His chest began to heave.

"Shh, it's alright, it's not permanent. If you want it to stop, I will return your sight to you and we can continue as if it never happened. But if you do decide to continue, the last thing I will do is what I had done when you entered Olympus," Zeus explained and Nico felt himself begin to calm as his hand stroked Nico's back.

So, if he said yes, he'd be blind and deaf for the duration of this encounter. Something told him it was a bad idea, given the previous part of the conversation, so Nico voiced his concerns.

"Will it just be me and you?" He asked, afraid of what would come if he wasn't able to see or hear.

"I swear upon the River Styx that until you desire others to join us, it will always, always, just be the two of us," Zeus swore and Nico felt a tremendous weight lift from his chest. Suddenly, the decision became absolutely clear.

"Go ahead, I want this," Nico spoke. Had he had vision he would be able to see the pleased smile that came upon Zeus's face, but he didn't. And now the world was dark and silent, leaving Nico with absolutely nothing left but trust.

He felt hands ghosting over the small of his back, sliding over his ass. He felt the sting what he assumed to be slaps and hissed as his cock bounced at the sensation. He wanted more of that. Even though he knew he wouldn't hear a response, he asked for more, over and over, stopping only when the feel of the slaps on his ass left him trembling with tears of frustration pricking his eyes as he tried to grind down onto the mattress to no avail.

Zeus's hands moved on from Nico's red and most likely stinging backside, he sported a hard on of his own at the sounds Nico had no idea he was making at the feel of Zeus smacking him. The moans of pleasure that rang through the room were almost enough to make Zeus want to return Nico's hearing so he could listen to how thoroughly fucked he sounded. But he knew better than anyone that sensory depravation made everything much more heightened and that Nico could feel every breath of air against his skin.

When Zeus's hands finally reached the back of Nico's head, he moved himself to face Nico head on. At this position, Zeus's hands were on either side of Nico's head and Nico's face was at Zeus's crotch. Removing on of his hands, Zeus unclasped the button of his pants and undid the zipper, freeing his cock from its confines. Slowly, he pressed the head against Nico's lips and they fell open immediately.

"That's it," he praised to deaf ears. "Just like that."

He pressed in slowly and Nico breathed heavily through his nose, until Nico's nose was pressed flush to Zeus's hips and Zeus could feel the boy swallowing around him. He moved one hand and traced the outline of his cock pressing against the skin of Nico's throat. Fuck this boy was amazing.

Zeus wasted no time in thrusting his hips and listening to the choked whimpers and moans that left Nico's throat. Nico's eyes were open but unfocused, tears streaking his cheeks, but damn Zeus couldn't help but love the image. He fucked into Nico's mouth in earnest, feeling the head of his cock press hard against the back of the boys throat. Zeus was an exceptionally lucky man to have picked the most beautiful boy with no gag reflex.

With a few more hard and unforgiving thrusts, Zeus emptied himself in Nico's throat, and watched as the boy swallowed it. He pulled out slowly and massaged Nico's jaw, knowing it was probably tired and sore. Nico's whimper sounded hoarse and when Zeus dragged the pad of his finger along the bottom of the boy's swollen lips, Nico chased it, taking it into his mouth and sucking. He seemed unsatisfied. Zeus took it as a sign that he wanted Zeus's cock in his mouth a little longer.

Zeus, being as generous as he was, obliged, ramming his cock down Nico's throat once more and reveling in the contented sigh the boy made. Upon reaching completion, however, he pulled out completely and allowed his cum to paint the boy's face, which seemed to be a pleasant feeling, if Nico's now lidded eyes were anything to go by.

This is where the punishment really began, though. Reaching into the drawer next to the bed, Zeus pulled out a large dildo, which vibrated and swiveled at the press of a button. He coated both it and his fingers in lube before returning next to Nico, who looked confused at the lack of touch. He smiled at the gasp that came from the boy's mouth when he felt a finger breach him without warning. He fucked his fingers into the boy one by one, this time fitting four comfortably before plugging the boy with the dildo.

There was a second of pause.

Then Zeus turned it on.

The scream that ripped from Nico's throat followed by the moans and pants as the dildo swiveled and vibrated against his prostate were mouthwatering, and Zeus let them wash over him as he sat in an armchair next to the bed, fisting his cock slowly while watching Nico attempt to buck his hips against the sheets. His cock was an angry red, leaking precum steadily, and Nico looked wrecked and desperate.

And Zeus sat there, with no intentions of getting up any time soon.

Nico, on the other hand, felt like he would die if he didn't get to cum soon. His throat felt raw and the constant pleasure with no release began to border on pain. He tried fucking himself back or against the sheets but nothing worked. He wanted to cum so bad it hurt, so bad he could cry. And it wasn't until the warm tracks ran along the overheated skin of his cheeks that he realized he already was.

Zeus watched in fascination as Nico's moans devolved into sobs as his wrecked and almost gone voice pleaded with the air to let him cum. His sobs were loud and desperate and Zeus pulled his own cock a few more times at the sound of them, reaching Nico's back fast enough to let his cum hit the boy's back in ropes. Nico immediately stopped crying at the feeling because it meant someone was there, but the tears returned anew when the dildo was taken out, leaving him clenching on nothing but air.

With a rush, Nico felt his hearing return and his vision as well, and he looked at the mirror immediately. His face was roped with dried cum and tear tracks, his eyes, nose, lips and ass were all red. His lips were swollen and he could see the beginning of bruises on his ass, and fresh cum painted his back. Zeus looked thoroughly disheveled and almost proud. Nico realized that he looked almost angelic so wrecked.

No words were exchanged as Zeus kneeled behind Nico and began to fuck into the boy. Although the dildo was good, nothing could replace the feeling of Zeus's honest to god cock. It was warm and pulsing and it reached all the spots he knew nothing else could. It left him reeling how good it felt and he felt Zeus's fingers re-pressing the bruises on Nico's hips from the last encounter. The slight dull pain made Nico groan.

God, this felt good, it felt so fucking good. And when Zeus released inside him with a loud groan, painting yet another part of him with his cum, Nico expected to topple over the edge of orgasm with him. But he didn't.

So he let out an unapologetic sob rip from his abused throat. God, he wanted to fucking cum, he'd been ready about halfway through the spanking and it only got worse from there on.

"Please, please, let me cum, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please," he pleaded until his voice gave out, sobs racking his frame. Zeus clicked his fingers and the ropes binding his legs, arms, and cock disappeared and he dropped onto the bed. His arms were too tired to push him up so he relied on rutting against the covers.

"Cum just like that," Zeus commanded. "Rutting against the sheets like a bitch in heat."

Nico moaned and fucked against the sheets even more but they were too silky, they didn't provide any friction. Why was this so fucking hard?

"I-I can't," Nico sobbed frustratedly, pressing his hips harder down.

"Yes you can. I watched you take my cock down your throat without a problem, I could trace the outline of it against your throat with my fingers," he reminded Nico and Nico groaned. He shook his head, Zeus wasn't getting it. The words weren't enough.

"Can't cum without my Lord," Nico added on. He could see the way Zeus's pupils dilated and before Nico could even blink Zeus had four fingers in Nico's ass and his cock ramming against the back of Nico's throat. This was what he needed. Nothing else. He rutted against Zeus's fingers and hummed around the cock in his mouth before cumming hard and violent against the sheets as Zeus unloaded in his mouth.

The aftershocks of his orgasm left him twitchy, and he felt weightless as Zeus positioned him under the covers. He hummed contentedly and pressed into Zeus's chest, sated and thoroughly fucked.

He felt a kiss against the top of his head before he drifted to sleep, thinking that maybe this whole three months thing wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<strong>


End file.
